Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume VI
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 6/10. Five more songs for Dean & Castiel. Please, please, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **6/10. Five more songs for Dean & Castiel. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Six**

1. 21 Guns

_Green Day_

"_Your faith walks on broken glass, and the hangover doesn't pass..." –__** 21 Guns (Green Day)**_

* * *

Castiel's head was cradled against Dean's chest as he awoke from sleep, finding himself to have a killer headache and feeling so sick he could've just thrown up on Dean there and then. He tried to sit up but Dean kept him still.

"Just stay there for a moment, Cas." Dean whispered, kissing his head soothingly, "Adjust to being awake."

"I'm sorry about last night, Dean." Castiel said softly, "I'm sorry that my Father can't help us."

"Don't worry, Cas, we'll find another way." Dean replied, "There's always another way."

"I wish I had your faith." Castiel whispered sadly, sitting up slowly and trying to ignore the hideous pounding in his head.

"Hey…" Dean said, cradling Castiel's face gently in his hands, "Hey, listen to me."

Castiel's gaze averted Dean's, but Dean still searched out those beautiful blue eyes he knew and loved.

"Look and listen, Cas," Dean continued, "You need to keep your faith that we can win this, okay? I can't do this without you or your faith."

Castiel smiled weakly and pressed a soft, loving kiss to Dean's lips.

"I believe I am hung over, Dean." He said, earning a warm chuckle from Dean, "And I believe I'm going to be sick."

Grabbing the metal trash can by the bed which he'd kept there just in case, Dean passed it to Castiel and rubbed his back tenderly.

This was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **6/10. Five more songs for Dean & Castiel. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Six**

2. Decode

_Paramore_

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue…" –__** Decode (Paramore)**_

* * *

Sam had noticed Castiel acting very strangely recently, particularly around Dean and wondered what the Hell was going on with the quirky Angel of Thursday. Castiel would actually avoid eye contact with Dean, and stand away from him quite often. The younger Winchester was determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Cas…" Sam asked one day when Castiel appeared in the motel room, "Can I ask you a question?"

Dean had left moments ago to get food, and wouldn't take too long to return so Sam had to take this opportunity now.

"Of course." Castiel replied, sitting beside Sam at the table.

"What's with you lately…you've been acting really weird around Dean? I was just wondering if everything was okay between you guys…"

"We're fine, Sam. Thank you for asking." Castiel answered, unable to look Sam in the eye.

"Okay, Cas…dude you're an appalling liar." Sam laughed, "Just tell me, I might be able to help out."

Castiel sighed and looked Sam in the eye this time.

"I'm…I…" Castiel stammered, finding the right words, "I believe I may be…falling in love with your brother."

Sam smiled and sighed with relief.

"You're what?" Another voice asked, Castiel turning to see Dean stood holding beer and a pizza box by the door, "What did you just say?"

Castiel stood up and looked Dean in the eyes, unafraid to avert his gaze this time.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Dean put the beer and pizza down, resting against the counter in the kitchenette.

"Sam…could you give us a minute?" Dean asked, Sam nodding and stepping outside the room.

The older Winchester stood and thought for a moment before pushing himself up, half expecting Castiel to be long gone when he turned. But the angel remained there, standing and staring at Dean. Moving closer to the angel, Dean licked his lips and his fingers latched onto the lapels of Castiel's trenchcoat, pulling him in for a slow, tender kiss. When he pulled back he searched Castiel's eyes for the reaction. He was met with warmth and love, nothing more…nothing less.

"You think you're in love with me?" Dean asked, getting a clarifying nod from Castiel in response, "Good."

Castiel tilted his head and Dean realised he still had hold of the trenchcoat tight in his hands.

"Think I love you too…" The hunter admitted, a blush sweeping across his cheek.

Castiel's gentle hand cupped Dean's cheek and he leaned in again for another kiss.

"WOOOO! GO DEAN AND CAS!"

The angel and the hunter jumped apart, looking towards the window where Sam was doing some weird celebratory dance outside. Dean chuckled and shook his head, before heading outside to punch his brother in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **6/10. Five more songs for Dean & Castiel. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Six**

3. Science

_The Birthday Massacre_

"_I'm not the only one who's bleeding before the past is done repeating." –__** Science (The Birthday Massacre)**_

* * *

Dean sat up sweating as he awoke from another Hellish nightmare.

"Hush now, Dean." Castiel whispered, sitting up with Dean and pulling him close to his chest, "It's over, it was just a dream."

Dean sighed a shaky breath as he and Castiel lay against the pillows.

"What was it like when you rescued me, Cas?" Dean asked, sitting back up to look at his lover.

Castiel looked away from Dean and closed his eyes, willing those memories to go away. For an angel to enter Hell was considered a suicide mission, and Castiel made it out but he was damaged and had to return to Heaven to recover.

"I…" Castiel began, "It was hot…and it was painful. My wings were scorched and my Grace was attacked. My angelic body was plagued with scratches, cuts, lashes, burns and so much more…"

Dean sighed and caressed Castiel's cheek, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"But then I saw you and I knew we'd both get out alright. You were my goal, Dean…I had to get you out."

Dean didn't say anything; he just lay there and listened to Castiel as he recalled bringing Dean out.

"You clung to me so tight when I took you in my arms. I shielded us both with my wings which suffered a lot of damage…" Castiel continued, "And when the demons tried to pull you back I lost my grip and caught you by the arms, pulling you back towards me and then I realised I was getting too weak and I feared I couldn't get you out…"

The bright blue eyes that Dean loved so much were leaking tears now, small droplets falling down Castiel's face.

"But then I saw the light above the pit, and I knew in my heart we were going to get out. You needed one more push to get out of Hell's reach and that's how you got the burn on your arm."

Castiel finished his story and wiped his eyes, receiving the most loving kiss he'd ever had from Dean before the hunter settled in his embrace again.

"You went through all that for me?"

"Yes, Dean. If I had to I'd go through it all again for you."

Dean smiled weakly and kissed Castiel's chest.

"Love you, my angel."

"Love you too, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **6/10. Five more songs for Dean & Castiel. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Six**

4. Hello

_Evanescence_

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken." –__** Hello (Evanescence)**_

* * *

With a warm smile, Dean kissed Castiel one more time.

"Dean…" Castiel began, "Hell's over now. The Apocalypse…it's all done with. It's time to move on."

"It's not so easy to just forget it, Cas." Dean pointed out, shaking his head.

Castiel squeezed his lover's hand so tight it made Dean look back at him.

"I'm not saying to forget it, Dean, because I know that forgetting will probably never happen, but I'm with you now and I'm staying…" The former angel whispered, "I can help you through."

"Cas…I don't want you to fix me." Dean whispered, cupping Castiel's cheek, "Because now you're staying with me…I'm not broken any more."

The couple smiled at one another and Dean kissed Castiel passionately on the lips, their tongues entwining in a loving dance as their lips moved in sync. Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's waist and back, while Castiel's slid home to wind around the back of Dean's neck. They looked into one another's eyes, whispering words of love to each other as they embraced.

No…Dean wasn't broken anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **6/10. Five more songs for Dean & Castiel. Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also do not own the songs or lyrics used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Six**

5. Just Like a Pill

_Pink_

"_I need to get out of here where I can run, just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere…" –__** Just Like a Pill (Pink)**_

* * *

"Take me away some place, Cas…just to get away from it all for a night…" Dean held the angel in his arms.

Sam had fucked off with Ruby somewhere and Dean was left by himself. Then, Castiel had appeared to comfort him and they'd had hot sex in Dean's bed.

"Where would you like to go?" Castiel asked as he linked his fingers with Dean's.

"Anywhere…I just wanna be free for a night."

Castiel smiled and waved his hand, both of them dressed immediately. He pressed his slender fingers to Dean's forehead and the older Winchester opened his eyes to find them both on top of a large hill in a huge meadow.

"Go ahead." Castiel whispered, "Run and be free."

Dean looked at the sight and decided to lay on his back.

"Watch this, Cas…I want you to try." He said, watching as the angel sat down to observe this activity.

Dean pushed his body over and over and rolled down the hill, landing at the bottom and releasing the biggest laugh Castiel had ever heard from him.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean called as he sat up, "Your turn!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and followed suit, rolling down the hill until he landed right in Dean's lap. Castiel looked up at Dean who looked kinda funny upside down.

"Hey…did you enjoy that?" Dean asked, earning a breathless nod in response.

Castiel sat up and shuffled back as Dean parted his legs, sitting against Dean's chest and admiring the dark sky.

"Look at how beautiful it is tonight." Castiel whispered, lacing his fingers in Dean's own as the soft breeze blew around them.

"It's gorgeous." Dean agreed, "Like you."

Castiel smiled and turned, pinning Dean to the ground and straddling his waist.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Cas."

The lovers kissed gently and then rolled around in the grass, making love until the sun came up before returning to the Apocalypse, Sam and all life's other troubles. Still…it was nice to have one night away.


End file.
